


When There's Radiance

by StrangerDuckins



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Elves, M/M, Mage-Templar Dynamics (Dragon Age), Mages (Dragon Age), Templars (Dragon Age), Warlocks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerDuckins/pseuds/StrangerDuckins
Summary: What happens when a dungeon and dragons character falls into Thedas?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Needs More Salt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338419) by [forprussia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forprussia/pseuds/forprussia). 



Prologue

  
The last thing he remembered was falling, his friends and himself where fighting the plague shadow, a dangerous creature from the shadowfell, he remembers one by one each of his party members succumbing to the corruption, falling under it's infulfuce. 

Zephyrine knew that fighting the shadow plague might have been futile as it was an ancient being that the party, his friends, unleashed before he and met and joined them on their endeavor. His people had asked help from the party dealing with an old threat, and in return Zephyrine was to help with the creature. 

It was a mistake, they weren't strong enough, the shadow plague has been infection and controlling innocents for months across the world, while the party was off dealing with the primordials. Nothing was easy, it was always fight after fight, worry and stress, then finally the fight with the shadow plague...

They lost, and Zephyrine had to watch, he of course thought he was next. There was no chance of living if he tried to fight by himself, there was only one real option and it was to run, but Zephyrine had no more spells, he was tapped on everything much like the others. So instead to tried connecting his patron, to take him away, elsewhere, somewhere were the shadow plague couldn't reach.

  
His patron, a noble genie of love, beauty, and passion, not unlike Aphrodite. However she is still a genie, one who loves to have fun, and try to infulfuce Zephyrine into the world of lust. She is not unkind to Zephyrine, never putting him in situations he couldn't handle, after all she's been watching him for 700 years. 

So when Zephyrine asked, pleaded, to be taken elsewhere, somewhere the shadow plague couldn't reach. He never said exactly where, and there are many different planes of existence few marked, and many uncharted. The Noble genie, knew exactly where to send him, a place where the creature could not reach.

Unfortunately Zephyrine had no forewarning as the world he knew started to blur and vanish. 

Suddenly he was falling. From the skies above into a river amongst ruins of old buildings and that of a fight.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Lost in an Unknown Land

Zephyrine was sure he was dreaming, nothing looked normal to him, the sky a sickly green, the was ruins of unknown architecture, not even the plants looked familiar. As the redhead groaned as he stumbled and stood shakily, everything hurt, even things that shouldn't reasonably hurt. 

Was it normal to feel your heart beat in your bones?

If it is then it's probably not exactly a good thing. At least not to him. 

* * *

Zephyrine walked for what felt like hours, unfortunately he didn't have any spells or a keen mind to be able to know exactly how long he traveled and of course the sky wasn't helping, but as he traveled, and the longer he traveled there was on withing on his mind, whatever he was it not only wasn't right but he was fairly certain he was being watched, by many things.. 

Whatever was watching him wasn't trying to be known but clearly wasn't doing a great job at hiding itself. Not like he really cared if it made itself known or not, he wasn't in the mood to fight he just wanted out of this place. Last time he asks anything of his patron if this is how she was going to do him.

She very much did him, did him real dirty. 

"Didn't know what I was expecting really, next time it might do me better to be more specific.." Zephyrine groaned as he rubbed his head, a headache seemingly blossoming from his ire towards his patron. 

But he continued to walk. 

And walk.

And walk. 

Zephyrine didn't have the patience to deal with this anymore.

It looked like he was back where he walk up, as if all the walking was just him going in and endless circle! 

"I hate this, I'm getting nowhere.." shoulders slumping as he braced himself against a ruined stair way as he slid to his bottom. 

"I want to sleep." Closing his eyes and resting his eye sockets against his kneecaps, sniffling slightly. He was tired his body ached and the was no way to tell time, for all he knew he was only walking for a minute even if it felt like hours. 

Wherever he was it was nauseating, it made him feel extremely sick but he did fall asleep. 

Even though he thought he was in a dream.

* * *

When he woke up the sky didn't look sickly. He was still against a ruined stair but things around him didn't look as wrong anymore. 

Groaning once again as he stood, his body popping as joints moved from his sleeping position, straight his back and stretch his arms above his head. 

Rubbing his eyes as he looked around, the area looked familiar to the place with the sickly sky, granted the different floral was still unknown, and there was things here that wasn't when he first woke up, well not many things the only thing besides rubble was a broken chest. 

Though Zephyrine didn't exactly look around long enough to tell you what was and what wasn't. Though the stair way wasn't a stair way more of a ramp. 

"Wouldn't that be more difficult to build than a normal stair way?" Mumbling and slight confusion as he turned to what he assumed to be the entrance and only walking a few steps before his ears rang with the sound of metal of metal. 

Hissing softly before turning to hide against one of the pillars, hopefully to stay hidden and out of conflict, it wasn't his fight and if it turned out to be later on, well then the fighting would surely lessen the numbers for him later on. 

Closing his eyes and trying to focus on the sounds behind him, tracking the combat and waiting for the sound of chatter. One thing he hoped for was that they shared a common tongue and if not. 

Well if they didn't notice him he could surely sneak off and way to avoid any possible fighting. 

Zephyrine wasn't necessarily a pacifist but he was certainly not looking for a fight if he didn't have to. Sometimes fighting is much more of a burden and if he was honest with himself he wasn't sure how well he'd hold up in a fight here, or if his rest was good enough to replenish what he spent when fighting the plague shadow. Fighting that completely tapped him and now wasn't exactly the time to strip and check his tattoos. 

The fighting came to a stop and footsteps led whomever closer to his position, Zephyrine couldn't tell how many people, but it didn't seem like a large group. 

"We make a great team." A masculine voice rang out with a laugh as the group got closer and closer. 

Peering from the side of the pillar the redhead saw a group of four mean, the clear leader was drenched with darken blood, tall, handsome, human. His dark brown hair, neatly trimmed to a short sensible style, a little stubble under his chin, a sharp jawline and nose. He had sword and shield strapped to his back, similar to another in his party, all of the mean we're human sadly, but three stood out as being more attractive. 

Zephyrine was always a sucker for a pretty face. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone start to move, clearly going for a dramatic entrance. The women knew the elf was there, and he knew that she was there, she clearly wasn't too interested in revealing him, at the moment, fortunately.

Zephyrine kind of zoned out during the interrogation, only catching the name of the leader and the name of the woman. 

Aillard and Morrigan. 

"I am not the only one here, perhaps they took what you are after?" The ravenette said, a smirk on her voice as she flicked her eyes to mine. "Why don't you ask him, Grey Warden." 

Sighing through his nose Zephyrine came out of his hiding spot, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"I didn't take whatever you're looking for, in fact I wasn't even paying attention." The redhead spoke with a exhausted tone, probably sounds just as haggard as he looked. Dark circles under his blood red eyes, being a contrast to his golden tan skin, red hair that was once in a long neat braid now half done and tangled.. Studded leather armour dirtied with well dirt. Zephyrine clearly didn't look like the was here for fun, but he didn't look as if he was in a fight.

At least not recently.

"Riightt, that doesn't seem suspicious or anything.." The blond hair man spoke, clearly and not exactly hiding the fact that he was suspicious, and well fair enough. 

Couching into his hand, Zephyrine looked around once again "This might make me seem even more suspicious to your friend there, but where exactly are we? I woke up here and I frankly have no idea where I am or how I got here." 

* * *

They didn't kill me so that's a plus but I didn't exactly make a good impression I followed Morrigan along with the other to her mothers. I wasn't paying much attention to what was said or done but the group of four left with the ravenette and her mother turned to me. 

"Aren't you an odd looking elf, nothing like I've ever seen." The older woman said with a smirk.

"You're not like any human I've ever seen." Zephyrine sassed back before snorting out a short laugh when Flemeth let out a cackle. 

"What's your name?" 

"Call me Ze, and you?"

"Call me Flemeth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not sure how I did. This chapter didn't come out how I wanted and Flemeth isn't exactly easy to do dialogue for.


End file.
